


Fight Club

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Freedom Cry, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed III: Liberation, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed Odyssey - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Origins, Assassin's Creed Revelations, Assassin's Creed Rogue - Freeform, Assassin's Creed Unity - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/F, F/M, Fight Club AU!, Gen, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Multi, Other, Roommate AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Training is a huge part of being an Assassin, but I mainly wrote this because I wanted everyone to fight one another. With their various fighting styles and methods, everyone was different on and off the field. The Roommate AU was the perfect place to do this.
Relationships: Friends who fight - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

(Evie vs Connor)

“I am not fighting her.” Connor said, crossing his arms and using a tone to imply it was final.

“Evie needs a sparring partner, and Ezio broke his wrist.” Arno bit into the apple he was holding. “Besides,” He mumbled with a full mouth, “I’m not fighting her again. She whooped me.”

Connor furrowed his brows and pouted. He didn’t want to fight his friend, especially one so much smaller than him.

“There has to be someone else.” He said, and Arno shrugged.

“It’s a pick between you and Shay.”

Connor groaned. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

Arno’s face lit up. “Great! I’ll let Altaïr know!”

••••

“Ladies and gentlemen, you could’ve been anywhere tonight but you’re here, in the backyard! Is everyone ready for a fight?!” They cheered. Connor rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, Evie stretched as Altaïr went over the rules.

“Begin!” Altaïr moved out of the way, and they rushed each other.

Connor punched first. He knew he could’ve hit much harder than he did, but he also knew that it would not take a lot for him to hurt her. Evie danced out of the way, and tried her best to stay at his back. Connor smiled. It was a smart move. He had power, but he wasn’t nimble. He couldn’t kick his back leg high enough or with enough force to hurt her, and she knew that.

Connor whirled around and she danced out of the way again; however, that’s what he was hoping for and he was ready. He crouched down and stuck out a foot, tripping her. She hit the ground with a thud. The impact was hard enough to daze her momentarily, and she groaned and rubbed her head. Her eyes widened when she realized he had the advantage, and she jumped up quickly.

Connor waited for her to get up. He took a bit longer to get back to his feet than he usually did. Standing up, she was a little taller than him on his knees, and she kneed him in the face. Connor groaned and grabbed his nose.

“Fight me!” She said, jumping up and kicking. She got him in the chest, and sent him backwards. She landed on top of him, her fist raised and ready. Her hair fell to the side, making a curtain between them and the crowd.

“You’re going easy on me. Stop it.” She hissed.

“I don’t know-”

“We don’t have time for this. If you want me to win with credibility, then fight me. Give me a challenge.”

“What if I hurt you?” He hissed back.

“Connor!”

“Fine!”

“Finish him!” Jacob yelled.

“Get up!” Edward roared.

Evie punched, aiming for his head, but Connor moved. He picked her up by tucking his feet on her ribs, and threw her backwards. Evie landed on all fours, and Connor leapt to his feet, squaring up.

“You’re going down, Kenway.” Evie smirked.

“Not easily, Frye.”

“Oh my god, you’re supposed to be fighting! Not talking!” Jacob yelled.

“Good! Get in her head, Connor! Psych her out!” Edward yelled, pushing Jacob out of the way.

Now Evie went first. She ran to Connor, who tensed, waiting to receive her, and, when she was close enough, he punched. But Evie was fast. She spun around his right hook, and jabbed his jaw. Connor moved back, shaking his head to clear it of the dizziness that was setting in, and found Evie was gone when he looked back. He felt a kick on his back, a running kick the knocked the air from his lungs. He fell forward, but opted for a front flip. He flipped over, and was facing Evie when he landed. Not giving her a chance to recooperate, he kicked. Eve ducked as he knew she would, and he dropped his kick and opted for a tackle.

The fight was over with Connor grinning over Evie. He held her wrists in one of his hands, and his body hovered over hers. At first, Evie struggled, but when the squirming didn’t take, she growled. She was pinned under him, and she rolled her eyes and tapped out. Connor got up and stuck out a hand. She took it gracefully.

“That’s my boy!” Edward yelled.

“Rematch!” Jacob added.

“One day, Kenway.” Evie laughed, “One day I will beat you.”

“Bring it on.”


	2. Edward vs Jacob

“My money’s on Edward.” Evie said with a bemused expression.

“As if.” Connor retorted. “Jacob clearly has an upper hand with his youth.”

“Exactly. Edward has experience.”

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Shay groaned. “Clearly, it’s Altaïr.”

Evie rose a brow. “He’s not even participating.”

Shay simply watched the backyard with a smile. The Assassins looked at one another, shruggled, and watched the fight.

“OK boys, fight fair.” Altaïr warned. “No weapons, no hair pulling, and no dirty tricks. Ready? Begin!”

Edward and Jacob, both shirtless, pranced around the perimeter of the make-shift boxing ring. It was really just a large square outlined by string, but who said Assassins didn’t have imagination?

“You’re going down, mate.” Jacob grinned.

“I’m your dreams, mate!” Edward retorted, and pounced. He went for Jacob’s left shoulder, which he defended valiantly, before switching the his right and landing an uppercut.

Jacob fell to the ground, but stuck out a leg as Edward attempted to pin him down. He kicked his sternum, lifting Edward, and pushing him back. Now given some room, Jacob jumped onto his feet and squared up once more. Edward rushed him, going for his side, but Jacob was prepared and tackled him. The two wrestled a bit, until Jacob squat down, wrapped his arms around Edward and lifted him. Then he flipped him onto his back.

With the breath knocked out of him, Edward gasped. Jacob enjoyed his defeat, pinning the pirate down with his knees, and grinned down at him.

Edward head butt him.

Jacob released his hold and grabbed his now blooded nose. Blood trickled down his chin.

“What the hwell, wate? No dwirty twicks!”

“I’m a pirate, mate, what did you expect?” Edward grabbed him and twisted his arm. Jacob kicked back, hitting him in his manhood, and Edward winced. Jacob then wheeled around and kneed him in the stomach. The pirate fell, but kicked a foot out, clipping Jacob’s chin.

“Stop.” Altaïr said, but the boys kept on. The tricks became dirtier and the two more furious. “Stop.” Altaïr said in tone with a bit more authority, but nothing.

Jacob swung at Edward, who ducked and decked Altaïr in the face. The two kept fighting as everyone else just watched with wide eyes. Edward kicked at Jacob, who moved, and hit Altaïr by mistake. However, the Eagle of Masyaf was prepared and grabbed Edward’s boot as it made it’s way to his chest. He then twisted his leg, causing the pirate to fall face first on the grass. Without a break, he grabbed Jacob’s arm and flipped him, making him land on his back with a wheeze.

Both men groaned, bloody and beat.

“That’s 40 bucks.” Shay smirked, and Connor and Evie reached for their wallets.


	3. Malik vs Alexios

Popping a handful of blueberries in his mouth, Arno chewed a few times, covered his mouth, and stuck out one finger. Alexios waited patiently, replaying their conversation. When Arno was looking for a sparring partner, Alexios volunteered cheerfully. Jacob had been telling him of the great fights the house held, and Alexios felt it was time to join in with the fun. “Are you sure?” Arno asked, eyes squinting as his thoughts raced. “You do know what you’re getting into, right mon ami?”

Alexios shrugged, not understanding why Edward, Desmond, and Jacob were giving him strange looks. Had he been too eager? Was it too soon for him to join the fight club?

Finally, Jacob interrupted. Linking their arms before taking his hand, his eyes grew soft. “Darling, you don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t understand.” Alexios voiced, looking at the group. “Is there something wrong?”

Edward clapped Alexios on the shoulder, grinning ear to ear. A mischievous grin. A friendly face with sea blue eyes, Edward always reminded him of a shark when he did that. Alexios pouted as the man told him, “Be brave, mate.”

“Nah, Alexios got this.” Desmond confidently declared, secretly thankful that he didn’t have to face the man himself. “It’ll be an interesting fight.”

“Malik is a talented fighter.” Arno spoke, lips tinted blue. “I think I lasted thirty seconds before I hit the ground.”

“Bet that’s not the only area you don’t last long in.” Edward chuckled, and then released his hold on Alexios’s arm, speaking before Arno could get a word in. “Malik kicks ass. Had me in one minute.”

“I don’t think I lasted more than twenty seconds.” Desmond frowned.

“Our usual Malik Members are out for the day.” Ezio said, “I’d take him, but I’m sparring Kassandra afterward.”

“I’ll do it.” Alexios smiled, nerves fluttering in his stomach now. He’d faced hordes of men, ships of foes, and whole armies. How bad could one man be?

“Perfect.” Arno smiled, revealing his teeth as blue as his lips. “I’ll let Malik know.” Then the Frenchman jogged towards the backyard.

“Good luck, mate.” Edward smirking, clapping his back again as he led them to the backyard. “Yer gonna need it.”

“Don’t listen to him, Alexios. We’re rooting for you.” Desmond said.

“You got this, baby.” Jacob kissed his cheek.

“A word of advice, Alexios.” Ezio added, growing very serious. “Malik likes to get into peoples’ heads. Try not to let him.”

Alexios took all their words to heart and went deep into himself. To that place where he went when he fought. Then he rolled his shoulders, stretched his legs, and worked his wrists. He didn’t know what to expect, so he prepared for anything.

Standing in the lines drawn with chalk on the grass, Alexios kept his form loose. He tried not to focus on the activities of the backyard. Tried not to see his sister on the bench behind Malik, Desmond giving him a little wave, or Jacob twisting his top hat nervously. Alexios tried not to see Shay, arms crossed, watching from the back door, Arno eating beside him, or Evie and Connor watching from the sidelines. Most of all, he tried not to notice how at ease Malik was.

The man looked at his books with more interest than he held Alexios now, and that gave Alexios a jolt. With Ezio’s words replaying in his mind, Alexios ignored the nerves and realized that this was Malik. The fight hadn’t started, but the battle had begun.

“A proper, clean fight, gentlemen.” Shay announced, his accent punctuating at the word clean. “You’ve five minutes to get your opponent on the ground, or you may tap out. No cutting, clawing, or hair pulling. Other than that,” he opened his arms, looking over the backyard, and allowed the weight of his words to be heard. The tension could be felt. Everyone leaned in. “Have fun!” Hand striking up to signal the start, Alexios took a step back, careful to remain within the chalk lines.

At his movement, Malik copied him. Stepping to the side, and Malik did it again. Soon, the pair were circling one another. “What’s wrong, Spartan?” Malik called. “Don’t tell me I have to make you angry to get you to fight.” Alexios said nothing. Instead, he took in Malik’s form. Like Altair, Malik’s movements were precise and fluid. His footsteps couldn’t be heard, and that was because he placed his weight at the ball of his foot before stepping. Would that make his legs good target or his chest? Before he could think of it farther, Malik called, “Don’t worry, Spartan! A lot of men have trouble performing under stress.”

Alexios growled, not aware that he’d crossed the square until he’d punched at Malik’s chest. Only the contact wasn’t made. Alexios had punched with his right fist, and Malik dodged the hit by rolling into Alexios’s chest and jabbed at his left shoulder. Pain shot through his left arm, and Alexios roared, spinning around with his right but Malik was gone.

Like a shadow, the man clung to his back. When Alexios took a step back, Malik followed. When Alexios punched, he found only air. When he kicked back, Malik twisted around and caught Alexios in the jaw.

Taking a few steps to clear his vision and gather his thoughts, Alexios heard Kassandra roar, “Kick his ass, Alexios!”

“You got this, baby!” Jacob cheered.

But, mainly, he heard laughter. Looking up to confirm it was for Malik, Alexios found him rolling his wrist and yawning. “If that’s all you’ve got, then I suppose I’m going to have to go after Jacob next.”

Alexios charged. A jab to the right, knowing Malik would go left, Alexios allowed him to move spinning and catching his face. Elbow connecting to Malik’s nose, Alexios didn’t enjoy the victory. His punch caught Malik’s cheek, making his face fall and him stumble back, and then Alexios kicked. Malik grabbed his foot and held it as he inwards. His knee bent inwards, Alexios hobbled as Malik’s fist connected with his face. The fight was not over yet. Dropping to his knee, Alexios twisted and catch Malik’s ankle. The grass mashed into his knee, staining his pants green. Malik may have been caught off guard, but he expertly rolled and crouched. A silence fell over the crowd.

“That all you got?” Malik’s lips pulled up into a smirk, and his eyes gleamed. It was apparent he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Tell me, Malik! Have you had enough?” Alexios responded, and tackled Malik. Grabbing him by the waist, Alexios closed his eyes and felt the ground rush up to meet them. The roars and cheers erupting from the sidelines where hard to ignore. He tried to push it from his mind and focus on Malik’s limbs. All he had to do was keep him pinned.

But Malik had other ideas. Twisting his arm around Alexios’s neck, Malik twisted around him and substituted his arm for a leg. Legs crossed around Alexios’s neck, Malik held on to his right arm and pried it back. The bone scraping against the socket.

“Get up, mate!” Edward called. “Put ’im in his place!”

“Finish him, Alexios!” Connor’s roar filled the backyard, only to be outdone by Evie.

“You can do this!”

Calculating a plan was difficult with his arm protesting. The muscles screamed and his nerves cried out. Alexios tried rolling and using his left hand, but Malik tightened his hold on his neck with a twist of his legs. Grass smashed against his face, and Alexios used his left arm to prop himself up so he could breathe what little air Malik allowed him.

The cheers and screams continued, and Alexios growled. Growling through the darkening of his heart, he pounded the ground with his remaining arm. Tapping out, Malik released his hold on him and rolled off. The group groaned and some cheered.

Jacob the loudest of them all. “Did you see that? Did you see how he had him?”

Keeping the embarrassment from his face, Alexios focused on the grass between his fingers. He gulped down air and found Malik tapping his shoulder. Looking up, Alexios found a hand extended. “Great work.” Malik said, and heaved him up.

Alexios hadn’t time to respond before feeling someone leap on to his back. He didn’t need to turn to know it was Jacob. Kissing him on the cheek, Jacob hopped off him and beamed up. “That was amazing, love. Thought you had him for sure!”

“He did.” Malik grinned, “Almost. Work on the left side and I might be intimidated next time we fight. Might.”

“One day, someone will dethrone you.” Edward chimed in. “Until then, what say we do lunch?”

“Great work, Alexios!” Evie said as she approached. “You have to teach me that dive.”

“Kassandra taught me.” Alexios admitted bashfully. The attention turned his face red, and he found himself staring at his feet. Jacob took his hand, so Alexios focused on that.

“I didn’t teach you all that.” Kassandra insisted, rubbing his back. Alexios looked to her and found pride in her eyes. “Great work.”

“Thanks.” Alexios rubbed that back of his neck. “Did someone mention lunch?”

“If Arno hasn’t eaten it all.” Ezio muttered.

Arno called from across the yard, “Keep my name out of your mouth!”

“You can sit with me, Alexios. We can plan our next fight.” Malik said eagerly, and Alexios’s chuckled.

“What have I gotten myself into?”


	4. Altair vs Bayek

“Why are we doing this again?” Arno leaned against Edward, munching on his turkey sandwich.

“We’re trying to see what will win.” Maria answered. On their side stood Edward, Maria, Malik, Altaïr, and Arno. The opposite team consisted of Connor, Alexios, Evie, Bayek, and Ezio. 

“Altaïr’s inability to accept defeat, or his devotation to Bayek.” Malik concluded, and he and Maria laughed.

“Might be the only one to take him down.” Edward mused, remembering the bruised ribs Altaïr had gifted him the last time they sparred. “Get ‘em, Bayek!” 

“Way to support your team, mate!” Jacob called from across the backyard.

“Oi, shuddap mate!” 

“You two.” Maria gave them the look, and Jacob and Edward skulked. 

“It’s an honor.” Altaïr fumbled with his words, but he wouldn’t allow his body to follow suit. Shaking his head, he focused his breathing and watched Bayek. To be fair, he’d been watching Bayek since he joined the house, but now he watched him with a fighter’s eye.

“Please, don’t do that. This is a pair of friends having fun.” Bayek stretched his neck, relaxing naturally into his poise. Friends?! Bayek said they were friends! Altaïr fought the hitching in his breath, the pounding of his heart, and focused his breathing. He was getting in his head, and if he did that then the fight was already over.

But Bayek wouldn’t do that. Bayek wouldn’t try to manipulate Altaïr.

Allah, it was already working.

“A good, clean fight.” Malik looked between the pair and eyed Altaïr. “Altaïr.” Altaïr threw up his hands. “Ready? Set? Begin!”

Altaïr chose to circle Bayek for two reasons. First, standing gave Bayek a better read of him and he didn’t want to him to know he was nervous. Second, he needed Bayek to move. Locking eyes with his target, he blurred his face and focused on his limbs. Bayek circled him with a controlled calm. His arms swung freely. His feet barely lifted from the ground

The balls of his feet were the last to leave the ground and the first to return to it. That would make the impact absorbed at his knees. Pressure on the hips.

“Come on!” Jacob yelled, “I’m getting dizzy!” The crowd laughed and Bayek smiled at Altaïr gently.

“I guess they want a show.”

“Again, it’s an honor, Bayek.” Rushing, Altaïr closed the distance between them in three steps, and used the third step to roll around Bayek. At his back, Altaïr threw one arm around Bayek’s neck, bringing his face up to expose his throat, and latched his hand to his opposite bicep. 

Instead of clawing at his forearms like novices do, Bayek caught Altaïr’s ribcage with his elbow, then took a step back. Using the momentum of the step, Bayek twisted his hip, catching Altaïr’s side. Biting through the pain, Altaïr caught Bayek’s foot and twisted. Bayek allowed himself to spin, and dropped to the ground.

Altaïr was on top him, but Bayek did a push up and rolled. Altaïr landed on the ground, and Bayek was atop him. They grappled on the floor for a minute, neither giving the other an inch. Altaïr pushed Bayek up a little by holding both his hands, then smashed his head to Bayek’s nose. Quickly, he tucked his feet to his ribs, and sent the groaning Bayek flying backwards. 

While Bayek landed on his backside, Altaïr rolled to his feet and ran after him. Finishing the fight, Altaïr took two strides, pushed off the ground with his third, and became airborne. Arm pulled back and hand curling into a fist, the fight was his. 

Until Bayek flipped up. Standing strong, braced for impact, Bayek squat.

Then, he spun.

Tapping Altaïr’s side with his foot, Bayek sent him spawling. Altaïr landed on both feet in a low crouch. Nothing but calm laughter warned him of the incoming tackle. Chuckling at their game, Bayek held Altaïr’s neck with his forearm, clasping his bicep and restricting Altaïr’s airflow. Trying his best to elbow Bayek’s side, Altaïr controlled himself. He took a pause then went rigid and hit. Missing, he tried again. Each time, Bayek just side stepped. Finally, Altaïr dropped to his knee, spinning around to tangle their legs.

It was a stupid move that made him as unbalanced as his foe, but he was desperate. It worked! Altaïr had straightened. They boxed on their knees. When Bayek boxed, Altaïr blocked. When Altaïr hit, Bayek dodged. They worked their way up to their standing positions, and the fight began anew.

But it had gone on too long. Sweat blurred both their visions, and Altaïr felt himself growing weaker. Not giving that thought a foothold, he pressed.

Altaïr jabbed once more, but Bayek was ready. Maybe he was as tired of this fight as Altaïr was. Grabbing his wrist, Bayek rolled around the punch and flipped Altaïr to his back. The wind left his lungs.

Cheers and groans filled the backyard, and Altaïr was released. Turning around, Bayek lowered his hand and smiled. “It was an honor fighting against one such as yourself, Altaïr. Would you mind if we did this again sometime?”

Altaïr’s heart elated as he took Bayek’s forearm and let him help him up. “I’d enjoy nothing more.”


End file.
